Launcelot
Launcelot de Lake is the most worshipful knight of King Arthur. Family He is the son of King Ban of Benwick and Elaine. He is the father of Sir Galahad. Launcelot had brethren, nephews, and cousins. Sir Lionel was his brother. Others of his blood were Ector de Maris, Bors de Ganis, Sirs Galihodin and Galihud. (7,xxvii) Sirs Blamore and Bleoberis de Ganis are also his nigh cousins. (8,xv) Early life When he was born, his first name was "Galahad" until his mother confirmed him as Launcleot. (4,i) While King Mark was setting the tomb of Sir Lanceor and Colombe, Merlin prophecised that Launcelot and Tristram, the truest lovers, will fight the greatest battle that will ever be, but they won't slay each other; he wrote their names on the tomb with gold letters. (2,viii) After the death of Balin, Merlin predicted that his sword can be handled only by the best knight in the world, and that shall be Launcelot or Galahad, and with it he will slay the man that in the world he loved best, Sir Gawaine. Launcelot also through his nobleness will forbid Merlin's bed of madness on the lost island. (2,xix) Thus Launcelot would be one of the knights who overmatched Gawaine, despite his thrice might. (4,xviii) When Arthur said to Merlin that he wants to marry Guenever, Merlin tried to warn him that covertly that she and Launcelot will love each other, and then his tale went to the adventures of Sangreal. (3,i) When he was young, King Claudas was waging war against his father. Merlin (and Nimue) visited them and Merlin prophecized that within 20 years he will revenge them and be famous as the most glorious man in all Christendom, and his mother will live to see him and live many years more. (4,i) In the following years Launcelot entered the service of King Arthur at Camelot. Nimue was afraid of his prowess and never allowed her beloved Pelleas to joust or fight against him, and made it so that he fought only on his side. (4,xxviii) War with Rome When 12 ambassadors from Rome asked truage for Emperor Lucius, Arthur held a council. (5,i) Launcelot was there, and when it was decided to make war, he with all other promised to contribute to the war with every other. (5,ii) Launcelot departed with Arthur for the War with Rome, and when he was wroth when Artur resigned the rule of the realm and Guenever to other knights, for he had left Tristram bck for the love of Beale Isoud. (5,iii) After the Battle of Burgoyne, he with Sir Cador and other knights took Roman prisoners to Paris. (5,vi) Battle of Champayne On the morning, as they were to pass through a wood on their way to Paris, he sent soe knights to scout the woods. But they returned telling that there lay in an ambush 60,000 Romans. Then he put in array his knights and men of war, and met with the Romans. He fought so nobly showing his prowess and might slaying down right on every side, that nobody could endure his strokes and Saracens fled from him like sheep. Later when Arthur came, Cador praised Launcelot for his prowess and manhood, and his cousins. Arthur said that they would lose no glory if they came back seeing they were overmatched, and Launcelot and Cador said that this shame would never be recovered. (5,vii) Battle of Sessoine Then they went to Sessoine and in preparation for the battle, Launcelot with Bors de Ganis, Kay, Marrok and Marhaus were to await on King Arthur. (5,viii) Return to England After the War, the French book mentions Launcelot first; like other knights of the Round Table made many joust and tournaments and increased in noble deeds and prowess. In all tournaments for life and death he passed all others, overcome only by treason or enchantment. The Queen had him in favour above al others, and Launcelot likewise loved her above all other ladies, and for her did many deeds, and saved her from fire through his noble chivalry. When he rested long enough, he decided to meet strange andventures and prepared with Sir Lionel to leave. As they reached a deep plain, Launcelot was heavy because of the noon heat and Lionel showed him a great apple-tree with a fair shadow. They tied their horses and he lay under the shadow, with his helm under his head. (6,i) While he was sleeping, Lionel was caught by Sir Turquine. (6,i) When Sir Ector de Maris learned that Launcelot left, he was angry with himself and rode out to find him but he too ended up captive in Turquine's castle. (6,ii) As Launcelot was sleeping he was seen by four queens: Morgan le Fay, the Queen of Northgalis, the Queen of Eastland, and the Queen of the Out Isles, and they began to strive on him. Morgan offered to take him with them and let him choose his lover. She put a spell on him that he'd sleep for 6 hourse, and they laid him on his shield. They bare him on horseback between 2 of their knights to the castle Chariot, and they laid him in a cold chamber. At night a damsel brought him his supper. He awoke and asked what happened. The damsel said he should not worry and he'd find out by morning. In the morning the four queens visited him. Morgan said that he lost Guenever for ever, and she him, and he should choose one of them or die in the prison. Launcelot said he'd prefer to die than choose any of these enchantresses, and defended Guenever saying she is the truest lady to Arthur. The queens then left him there mourning. (6,iii) One time he and/or Gawaine killed someone. His sister told her lover, the Red Knight of the Red Launds to take revenge on Arthur's knights. (7,xvii) He knighted Beaumains, and he charged Launcelot not to reveal his name until he requires him so. (7,xviii) When the Red Knight was overcome by Beaumains and came to surrender to Launcelot and Gawaine or the evil he had done. (7,xviii) Launcelot was in Carlion for the feast of Pentecost and he came to Arthur to tell him that a goodly lord was coming with an army of knights. It was the Red Knight who came to yield to Arthur, and he kneeled before Launcelot and Gawaine and asked for forgiveness for his enmity against them. (7,xxiii) Arthur and Gawaine marvelled. Launcelot assured them that Beaumains came of a full noble blood and few men living can match his might and hardiness, and noble prowess. Arthur asked him if he knew his name and whence he came and his blood; Launcelot said he does, and that's why he knighted him, but Beaumains charged him not to reveal his name. (7,xviii) When Queen Margawse came asking for her son Gareth and all realized that he was Beaumains, Gawaine and his brothers offered to go and seek him. Launcelot and Baudwin instead the King should send an invitation to Dame Lionesse to come the court and help him to find Gareth. Arthur agreed. (7,xxvi) The Lady announced a jousts between Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so he and some of his blood went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. (7,xxvii) During the tournament Sir Persant came in and Launcelot smote him with his horse to the earth; Persant's brethren then met with Launcelot's kin. (7,xxviii) Later Arthur marveled at the prowess of a strong knight of many colors fighting for Lionesse, and asked Launcelot to encounter with him. Launcelot noticed how he loved and was doing great labor for a lady, with many deeds, and didn't agree to deprive him of his worship after doing so well, but let him savor his honour. (7,xxviii) Arms Argent, 3 bendlets Gules.http://www.angelfire.com/va3/crossedswords/arthur/arthur2.html The arms are stable since the early 13th c. Argent 3 bends gules.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm *C: falcon rising or. *S: 2 savage men proper. *M: "Du Lac ma Dame". category:knights